msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Hold Records
The following is a system put forth by Archmage Gehlnarine Liridian on February 20th, 34 LC in order to keep better track of prisoners within the Violet Hold and any other pertinent information regarding Magus Senate of Dalaran operations within the Hold. Current Prisoners and Detainees *File #117 - Rebecca Felwhisper: Arrested on July 16th, 34 LC by Vanidicus Alexander, Jaine Rosenthal, Helissa Ravenshadow, and Dashaeus Stormwhisper. Charges on Practicing of Unsanctioned Fel magic, Defilment of Fertile Lands, Demonology. Two counts of Violation of Magical Law. Imprisoned indefinitely in level 3. *File #201 - Marcilla Karnvolstien: Arrested March 16th, 35 LC. Kidnapping, Illegal Experimentation, Illegal Necromancy, Illegal Blood Magic. *File #459 - Archmage Alexissa: Arrested in May, 35 LC by multiple senators. Charges of Terrorism, Treachery, Unlawful Handling of a Mana Bomb, and, you know, attempting to drop the city out of the sky and leading to the horrific riots and further possible deaths. Imprisoned in level 3, awaiting trial. *File #504 - Morathi Hearthwhisper: Arrested on June 12, 35 LC by Arranax DeVin and Lysabet Halliwell. Charges of Conspiracy to Assassination, Bribery, Unsanctioned Demonic Magic, Assaulting an Official, Cult Behavior, and possible others. Awaiting Justice Ministry. Moved from level two, to level three, after a strange incident. Treat with extreme prejudice. *File #521 - Edgar Crow: Arrested on August 12th, 35 LC. Charges include; arson, destruction of property, and person endangerment. Placed in level 1 of the Hold. Past Prisoners and Detainees *File #001 - Arranax DeVin: Detained on the orders of Chancellor Halliwell during the Senate Session held on July 27th, 33 LC. Was later released with no charges being pressed. *File #003 - Damon Halliwell: Detained after being found in Gilneas in a frenzied Worgen state. Repeated attempts to calm Damon down failed and after he attacked some members of the Senate he was brought to the hold. Was later released with no charges being filed. *File #011 - Meriahm Lausten: Briefly detained after being abducted by Twilight Hammer Cultists. Was released after no dark magics or corruption were found. *File #017 - Tallera Weaver: Arrested for attempting to blow up a wall in Stormwind City after getting into a fight with her roomate and destroying their dorm. Was allowed to leave the Hold when under supervision. Later released to Stormwind City. *File #022 - Kalecthos Delnathor: Deatined April 13-14th, 34 LC for observation due to being posessed and cursed by members of the Twilight Hammer Cult. Released after no threat was detected. *File #039 - Nathul Furlbrow: Arrested on the charge of assault against Delmonte DelRose. Bailed out of the Hold until trial. The charges were later dropped. *File #089 - Aithnea Escol: Detained and imprisoned for past cultist activity and corruption. Was cleansed and released April 4th, 34 LC. *File #OE-005 - Xaer: Arrested April 22nd, 34 LC in Stormwind City under the Forbidden Magics Act after assaulting two Kirin Tor magi. Escaped with the aid of a rogue mage on April 25th. *File #105 - Matiff Durthan: Detained in the Hold by the Eye under suspicion of espionage. Was later released the same day when it was determined he was not party to the alleged spying. *File #113 - Elystra Skyfrost: Arrested on July 13th, by Nathul Furlbrow and Aithnea Escol, for Disrupting the Peace, Drunk and Disorderly Conduct, Two charges of Assault, and Resisting Arrest. Released 24 hours later with no charges being pressed. *File #131 - Extralinear Entity "Drossy": Arrested on July 14th, by Vanidicus Alexander, Dasheus Stormwhisper, and Farel Arc. Charges on casting Chronomancy and Necromancy. Disappeared from the current timeline following the closure of all time rifts. *File #134 - Extralinear Entity "Margrave Haifrall": Arrested on July 31st. Charges of use of Chronomancy and attempted murder. Disappeared from the current timeline following the closure of all time rifts. * File #145 - Extralinear Entity "Eillina Arenall": Arrested on August 6th by Vanidicus Alexander, Arranax DeVin, Farel Arc, and Kalecthos Delnathor. Charges of attempted bombing of the Hold and attempted murder. Disappeared from the current timeline following the closure of all time rifts. *File #147 - Deloria Ravenshire: Arrested August 6th on the charges of Blood Magic. Released by Vanidicus Alexander on the same day. Charges were never filed due to the death of Ms Ravenshire. (See file #152). * File Classified - Viserth Arenall: Arrested on June 21st by Meriahm Lausten and Eillina Arenall. Charges of practicing unsanctioned Chronomancy, Nethermancy, and Demonology, as well as violating the Teleportation and Portals act, Grand Theft, and the entire Use of Magic Act. Multiple counts of all charges. Also included are various war crimes, including torture of unarmed prisoners and use of biological weaponry. Executed on August 16th by Arranax DeVin. Ashes entombed in the Arcane Vault. *File #152 - Dairnum "Caboose" Breen: Arrested August 25th for the murder of Deloria Ravenshire (File #147). Was arrested by Commander Alexander and claims self-defense. Released into Nathul Furlbrow's custody after paying 150 gold bail. All charges were later dropped. *File #153 - Muzula Silverweave: Detained by Nathul Furlbrow and Aithnea Escol, on August 29th, for drunk and disorderly conduct and simple assault. Testing showed Miss Silverweave was drugged in Stormwind by unknown assailants. No charges are being filed. *File #207 - Anchorite Rhea: Found in the Shadowmoon Clan Stronghold, Anguish Hold, detained in the hold on orders of the War Ministry. Believed to be void tainted. Released when no magic corruption was detected. *File #519 - Lysabet Abigail Halliwell / "Drossy": Arrested on June 26, 35 LC. Charges include Attempted Murder of an Inner Councillor, Conspiring with a World Traitor, and High Treason. Imprisoned in level 2; Ministry of Justice performed a thorough investigation, and Lysabet was acquitted of all present charges through trial procedure. Subject to psychological treatment. *File #522 - "The Mageslayer": Arrested on August 14, 35 LC. Charges include: attempted murder, aggravated assault, battery, subterfuge, and (pending other charges, involving the taking of a senator hostage, torture, and multiple possible cases of accessory and additional criminal charges, dependent on investigation outcome). Placed in level 3 of the Hold, with additional warding. Treat with extreme prejudice. Was killed by sniper's fire in the aftermath of a trial. *File #525 - Aeveretta Viadoc: Arrested on August 21, 35 LC. Charged with Magical Hindrance (3), Assault of a non-Dalaranian citizen on foreign soil. Placed in level 1 of the Hold. Access Visitation Rights Visitations rights are allowed to all within the general public provided they are not deemed a threat to the security of the Hold and the prisoner they wish to visit is not a high security prisoner. Visitors must be accompanied by a guard at all times. Authority to Arrest Those of the High Magister rank or higher may arrest and detain individuals within the Violet Hold. Members of the Battle Mage Corps, Justice Department, and Dalaran Guard may arrest and detain for twenty-four hours; any longer and they have to get approval from the Minister of Justice. All prisoners must be brought to the attention of the Minister of Justice. If they are not, then they must be released twenty-four hours after their arrest. Discharge Dependant on the severity of the crime and security block the prisoner has been interned in, the following restrictions may apply. Level 1 Release Protocols Prisoners in level 1 security zones may be released upon authorization of the person who ordered the imprisonment, the Minister of Justice or the Chief Enforcer. Level 2 Release Protocols Prisoners in level 2 security zones may only be released upon authorization of a combination of Councilors, the Minister of Justice or their second-in-command. The Vice-Chancellor or Chancellor may override this restriction and release prisoners from these zones at their disclosure. Otherwise, at least two representatives of the listed parties must agree to release under consent from the Chancellory. Any prisoners of war are overseen by the Minister of War, and his Guard Captain- though said prisoner of war's release must also be approved by the Minister of Justice, dependent upon their crimes. Level 3 Release Protocols Prisoners contained within Level 3 security zones may only be released upon the simultaneous consent of any two councilors in addition to the Minister of Justice. The Chancellor may not override this restriction. It will require the consent of three councilors to release the prisoner. The Minister of War oversees, in this situation again, any prisoners of war. However, all release must still yet be approved by the Minister of Justice. Category:Documents Category:Criminal Records Category:Laws of Dalaran Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran